GOKU NOVELA, PROCESO
by Luis Dbz dxd
Summary: Bueno chicos aqui me referia aqui un poco de la novela de Goku en Dxd que llegara dentro de unos tres o dos años, para cuando todos los capítulos estén terminados no se publicaran aqui
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:**_

Antes de empezar, quisiera decir que esto fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines de **(LUCRO)** , la serie de manga, mejor conocida como: _**Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball z o Dragón Ball Súper,**_ pertenecen a su respectivo creador, el gran Magaka **(** _ **Akira Toriyama**_ **)**. También cabe aclarar que la novela ligera de _**High School DxD o Shin High School DxD,**_ le pertenece a su creador **(** _ **Ichiei Ishibumi**_ **)** No permitimos que ningún fragmente de esta historia, sea subida a otra página, ya que esta historia como decimos anteriormente, es sin fines de lucro, todo es cuestión de entrenamiento para fanáticos de ambas series, que siempre estuvieron curioso de ver un cruce entre este manga y esta novela ligera.

 _ **Titulo:**_

 _DRAGON BALL DXD._

 _ **Sub Títulos:**_

 _High School Z._

 _Dragón DXD._

 _High School Z._

 _ **Categoría:**_

 _Romance, Aventuras, Acción, Ecchi, Harem y Shonen._

 _ **Autor:**_

 _Luis Dbz Dxd._

 _ **Tipo:**_

 _Crossover._

 _ **Anime/Manga/Novela Ligera:**_

 _Dragón Ball z (X) High School Dxd._

 _ **Ilustradores:**_

 _Luis Dbz Dxd Y Link Teorías y Más relleno._

 _ **LIFE 0.**_

-Nunca me había dado cuenta, porque me encantaba pelear.

-La llegada de mi hermano mayor Radizt, fue quien me hizo entender porque sentía esa felicidad al pelear, inclusive si mis oponentes me superaban por mucho, no sentía lo que era el miedo cuando amenazaban con destruir el mundo, sentía una gran emoción que recorría en todo el flujo de mi cuerpo.

\- Se suponía que yo pertenecía a una raza guerrera, conocida como los Saiyajins, la raza de guerrero más poderosa del universo, y eran guerreros que solo nacieron para pelear. Me vine a enterar de eso, cuando ya era un adulto, y tenía una familia, pero cuando me puso a pensar sobre la vida, me pregunte una vez, antes de la llegada de mi hermano Radizt y cuando fui a Namekusei para ayudar a los chicos y al final terminar enfrentándome a Freezer.

\- ¿Por qué nuca tuve la oportunidad de ver a mis padres y porque siempre tuve un abuelo? Mis padres me hubieron abandonado, seria tu respuesta.

\- Pues no, la respuesta real, la tendría Vegeta y el mismo Freezer.

\- Según bien recuerdo… Vegeta me menciono que mi padre, llamado Bardock, había luchado hasta el final para defender nuestro planeta en contra de la manos del emperador del mal.

\- Pero la versión de Freezer fue algo más directa, dicho por palabras de este mismo, que él había destruido el planeta Vegeta, lo que significaba que Freezer mato a mis padres y antes de que el Planeta se destruyera estos me enviaron a la tierra.

\- Así fue como comenzó mi historia, desde enfrentar y exterminar al mismo Freezer, porque desperté aquel legendario Súper Saiyajin al cual el tanto temía, debido a la furia que desate por la muerte de un gran amigo.

\- No todo terminaba hay, ya que mientras trascurrió el tiempo, fui volviéndome mucho y mucho más fuerte, debido a que siempre supe que en el universo, habían seres que podían superar al mismo Freezer.

-Claramente no estaba equivocado, pues la llegada de los androides y de Cell, fue algo que dejaba en claro, que esos seres poderosos de los que tanto hable y aún sigo hablando, pueden estar más cerca de lo que yo mismo creo.

-Cell Fue la excepción, ya que yo no me había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarle, y tuve que dejar el destino del mundo en las manos de mi hijo, quien en ese entonces apenas era un joven niño, pero su potencial, era por mucho superior al mío.

\- Viendo que mi hijo, logro alcanzar un estado más allá de un Súper Saiyajin, me había dado cuenta de algo.

-Nosotros los Saiyajines nos limitamos cuando creemos ser los más invencibles y no hay nadie que nos pueda hacer frente en el universo, pero la verdad es, que nosotros no tenemos un límite conocido, por lo que cuando morí cuando Cell se autodestruyo, me quedaría en el otro mundo para siempre,

-Eso no me detendría para seguir en mi larga búsqueda para llegar al límite de mi verdadera fuerza, pues sabía que no tenía un límite conocido, podía volverme más fuerte.

-7 años después, tuve que regresar del más haya para lo que se suponía participar en el torneo de las artes marciales que se celebraría en la tierra.

-Mi objetivo era simple, pedir que estuviera vivo durante 24 horas para poder probar los poderes de Gohan y Vegeta, quienes yo sospechaba, en especial Vegeta, siguieron entrenando todo ese tiempo que no estuve.

-Sabía que Milk, iba a poner a Gohan a estudiar y como no era fanática de las peleas, Gohan no realizaba un arduo entrenamiento, como yo supongo, Vegeta realizaba diariamente.

-La llegada de Majin Buu, dio un giro en toda nuestras vidas, ya que esto involucraba al dios creador, el Supremo Kaiosama, el ser que se encarga de crear vida en el universo.

''Majin Buu, era una forma de vida, supuestamente creada por el papa del mago Babidi, una masa de maldad pura, y nada más que maldad, sin emoción alguna.

-Al principio Majin Buu cuando apareció, resulto ser un ser muy o no muy malvado, ya que se veía como un gordito ofensivo, pero aun así, tenía unas grandes habilidades y un poder tan enorme, que era capaz de destruir el mismo universo.

-Durante iba avanzando el tiempo, Majin Buu iba pasando por diferentes metamorfosis, con cada una de ellas, su poder aumentaba de una manera abismal, pero aumentaron aún más cuando este absorbió a Gohan, quien había obtenido un nuevo poder, gracias al Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones.

-Gohan podía derrotar a Majin Buu, desde un inicio, pero se confió demasiado y dejo que absorbiese a Gotenks quien estaba transformando en Súper Saiyajin 3, lo que cambio el ambiente de la pelea a favores de Majin Buu.

-Al final, tuve que regresar de la muerte definitivamente, pero no regresaría con una vida cualquiera, regresaría con la vida de un dios, ya que el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones me paso sus últimos mil años de vida.

\- Esta vez la única esperanza, seria fusionarme con Gohan con los pendientes Pothala, los pendientes que usan los Supremos Kaiosamas y que según ellos, si dos seres contienen uno en diferentes orejas, se quedarían fusionados para siempre, pero nacería un guerreo tan poderoso, que ni el mismo Majin Buu con sus nuevos poderes iba poder hacerle frente.

-Parecía que la victoria ya estaba en nuestras manos, cuando Majin Buu perdió todo su poder, debido al tiempo de la fusión, quien solo paso a tener los poderes de Piccolo, ahora Majin Buu, ya no significaba la gran cosa y no había necesidad de fusionarse.

-Desafortunadamente, la confianza puede ser tan absurda, que haces que te arrepientes de hacerlo nuevamente, ya que en un intento desprevenido, una parte del cuerpo de Majin Buu logro absorber a Gohan.

-Esto solo significo una sola cosa.

 **Estábamos perdidos.**

-Ahora Majin Buu era un ser totalmente invencible, no había forma de que pudiera ganarle, y para fusionarme solo tenía 2 opciones frente a mí.

 **Dende y Mister Satan.**

-Algo que era un chiste de mal gusto y debes de estar muriéndote de la risa en estos instantes, pero siendo realistas, no podía evitarse, aunque me fusionara con ellos no servirá en nada, ellos no eran muy fuertes y todo significaba que yo tendría que arreglármelas como pueda ante este ser de un poder absurdo.

-Afortunadamente, no todo estaba perdido, porque la presencia de un viejo amigo, abrió la esperanza nuevamente.

 **Vegeta estaba vivo.**

-Vegeta se había sacrificado para hacer polvo a Majin Buu, pero aun así, su sacrificio fue en vano, ya que Majin Buu termino regenerándose.

-Cuando me encontré con Vegeta, lo único que hizo fue enfadarse, debido a que no use mi verdadero poder, cuando pelee contra él la última vez que se dejó controlar por Babidi.

-Aun así, Vegeta entendía la situación y sabia el peligro que recorríamos, por lo que tuve que explicarle cual era la única forma de derrotar a Majin Buu, su reacción no había sido más obvia.

 **¡ESTAS LOCO!**

-Sabía que pasaría eso, Vegeta era muy orgulloso, y a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos, no aceptaría algo como fusionarse conmigo ni aunque estuviera muerto, pero ya él estaba muerto.

-Si bien Vegeta podía ser orgulloso, pero podía renunciar a su orgullo por el bien de su familia, ya que aunque él no lo admitía, él quería mucho a Bulma y Trunks.

-Al final Vegeta tubo que acceder a fusionarse, aun entendiendo de que no podíamos volver a la normalidad, ya que la fusión era permanente.

-Finalmente, nacería el guerrero más poderoso del universo, este no era ni Goku ni Vegeta. Su nombre era:

 **¡Vegetto!**

-Un guerrero que fue capaz de provocarle grandes estragos a Majin Buu sin pelear enserio, era muy juguetón y en vez de pelear, más lo que hacía era jugar contra él.

-Vegetto decidió tomarse las cosas enserio, así que sin más juegos absurdos, Vegetto se transformó en Súper Saiyajin y solo había una cosa que decir.

 **Majin Buu estaba perdido.**

-La victoria parecía en nuestras manos, Majin Buu no tenía nada que hacer ante los poderes de Vegetto, era un ser totalmente superior y no tenía oportunidad alguna, esto provoco que Vegetto se confiara, por lo que en un descuido, Vegetto logro atrapar a Majin Buu con una de las partes de su cuerpo que rondaban por el área escondida entre las rocas.

 **Vegetto fue absorbido.**

-La confianza de Vegetto, lo había llevado a su auto destrucción, y la risa loca de Majin Buu por saber que ya nadie se interpondría en su camino no se hizo esperar, pero lo que él no sabía era lo siguiente: 

**¡Todo fue un plan!**

-El plan de Vegetto era dejarse absorber para así poder rescatar a los demás que estaban en el interior de Majin Buu. Lo realmente sorprendente fue algo extraño que paso y que no debía de pasar.

 **¡El Efecto de la fusión había desaparecido!**

-Sorprendentemente, nos habíamos des fusionados, pero… ¿por qué paso esto? Se supone que una fusión Pothala era permanente y no había forma de des fusionarse o eso fue los que no dijo el supremo Kaiosama, pero para mi entender creo que había exagerado un poco.

-Aun así, por un lado bueno, no tendría que quedarme fusionado para siempre, también a Vegeta le había alegrado inclusive más que a mí.

-Decidimos ir al lugar donde resultaba ser, que estaban los que fueron absorbidos por Majin Buu, aunque sería algo difícil ya que no se podía sentir el Ki de ellos, teníamos que andar prevenidos para que Majin Buu, no se diera cuenta de que tenía a 2 Saiyajins en su interior, que intentaba destruirlo por dentro.

-Esto resulto ser inútil ya que al parecer, después de todo nos descubrió y tuvimos que enfrentar, cada rareza que tenía en su interior, pero al final, no todo pareció mal ya que pudimos encontrar donde se suponía que estaban Goten, Trunks, Piccolo y Gohan, atrapados en enorme capullos mientras su energía era transmitida a Majin Buu, lo que significaba el funcionamiento de su absorción.

-Con Cuidado pudimos arrancar cada una de ellas pero aun así, el interior de Majin Buu, empezó a emanar un gran vapor, conocía eso vapor, ya que lo expulsaba cuando su poder incrementaba, teníamos que salir rápido, ya que si nos quedábamos íbamos hacer evaporados.

-Logramos escapar junto con los demás, aunque fue algo difícil de lograr, pero a pesar de eso, Majin Buu aún seguía incrementando su poder, Vegeta llego a la conclusión de que estaba sufriendo otra transformación.

-Majin Buu grito y grito, hasta que por fin sucedió, había llegado a su transformación, pero esta vez, no era más grande ni más musculoso, sino todo lo contrario, pero con un poder absurdo, pero con un nivel inferior comparado con el de antes, aun así era alguien absurdamente poderoso.

-Se su ponía que debíamos pelear contra él, sentía que ahora tal vez podíamos derrotarlo de una vez por toda, pero al parecer Majin Buu no quería pelear, empezó a crear una gran bola de energía y al sentir ese poder tan monstruoso, entendimos que Majin Buu sin ningún rodeo iba a destruir la tierra.

-¡Desesperado! era que estábamos, no tuvimos más alternativa que corresponder a su gran bola de poder, ya que si la tierra fuera destruida, entonces las esferas del dragón también y no habría forma de regresar a la vida a los demás.

-Tome una decisión, que significaría el fin de mi vida la cual me fue otorgada nuevamente.

-El Supremo Kaiosama llego para salvarnos, tenía sujetados a Dende y Mister Satan, para que pudiéramos llevarnos a Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks y Goten, pero como dije anteriormente, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Le dije a Vegeta que se fuera el con los demás, yo me quedaría para corresponder el mortal ataque de Majin Buu, Vegeta me advirtió que eso significaría la explosión del planeta tierra aunque trate de evitarlo, pero ya Majin Buu, ha causado demasiados problemas y era hora de que yo personalmente, tendría que acabar con la existencia de Majin Buu, algo que debí hacer la primera vez que me enfrente con él, ya el destino del mundo, no los pondría en mano de alguien más, a partir de ahora.

-Me quede Observando como Majin Buu, estaba preparando ese mortífero ataque, parecía que tuviera al mismo sol delante de mis ojos, pero no era así, tenía algo que tiene la potencia suficiente para arrasar con todo este sistema solar.

-Transformándome en Súper Saiyajin 3, comencé a cargar mi Súper Kamehamea, sería el más poderoso que jamás hubiera hecho en mi vida, con todo mi poder aunque me quedes sin energía.

-Ya era hora de lanzar mi más poderoso ataque porque veía una gran bola de energía acercándose hacia a mí, destinada a explotar para desaparecer el planeta, el cielo se oscureció y empezaron a caer rayos, la lava subió a la corteza terrestre y ya era hora de que terminase con esto.

-Lanzando mi Súper Kamehamea contra aquella energía de destrucción masiva.

-Ambos ataques impactaron entre ellos, pero esto causo una gran explosión, que empezó a afectar todo mi cuerpo, me dejo sin energías, estaba moribunda, y no tenía fuerzas, estaba en un borde de inconciencia, mi ropas empezaron a rasgarse y ya podía sentir como mi cuerpo se descomponía y era absorbido por algo.

-Era una fuerza de atracción muy poderosa, mi cuerpo parecía que estaba haciendo atraído como un imán, hasta que con gran esfuerzo, pude ver que una especie de agujero, era lo que provocaba eso, no podía ser nada para evitar ser absorbido por este misterioso agujero.

-Mientras era absorbido por este, pude ver como Buu, gritaba y gritaba, por lo que esto significaba solo una cosa.

 **¡Majin Buu no tendría como regenerarse esta vez!**

-Sentía como el Ki de Majin Buu iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y con una visión borrosa, pude ver como una gran explosión, acababa definitivamente con la existencia de Majin Buu, podía ver como sus partículas desaparecían.

-Antes de desaparecer, desee que apareciera otro ser igual a Majin Buu, para algún día enfrentarme a él, y cuando volviese, ya hubiera entrenado lo suficiente para enfrentarme a él nuevamente si es que no moría.

-¡Finalmente! fui absorbido con aquel extraño agujero, ahora me encontraba navegando en lo que parecía el espacio o tiempo, si no me equivoco, hasta que sentí que caía nuevamente.

-Con dificultad dirigí la mirada hacia haber donde caía, solo para darme cuenta, que veía una luz al final del camino, como si fuera el final de este misterioso agujero.

-Finalmente pude atravesar aquella luz blanca que se supone es el final de este agujero, pareció ser así, ya que cuando Salí, pude ver que me encontraba en el mismo planeta tierra, pero como esto era posible si este fue destruido por mis poderes y los de Majin Buu.

 **¡Espera, había algo diferente, no era el mismo planeta tierra que conocía!**

 _ **LIFE 1.**_

 _ **Demonios con forma Humana.**_

-Parecía sorprendente, y me di cuenta ya que podía sentir varios tipos de energías, muy desconocido, eran muchos tipos de energía, y no sentía rastro de la energía de mis amigos.

-Mientras caía como una bala pude sentir eso, hasta que de repente paso, me había estrellado de una manera brutal en el suelo.

-Como era muy resistente, no me había provocado una fracturación, pero eso realmente si dolió, mi caída había creado un gran cráter en el terreno.

-Algo se acercaba, y era una energía malvada, lo que parecía una especie de circulo, había aparecido, saliendo de hay algo que ni yo mismo esperaba.

-Mis ojos entre cerrados y mi visión ya casi en el borde de la inconciencia me permitió por última vez, ver las características da las personas que poseían este tipo de energía maligna.

-Cabellos largo tan rojizo, un rojizo tan opaco como la sangre misma. Un hermoso rostro, su belleza resplandecía con luz propia, y como para que se distinguiera más su hermosa belleza, una luz blanca que la iluminaba era lo que podía ver detrás de ella.

-Hermosos ojos Azules, uno azules tan brillantes y tan hermosos, pareciese que tuviera parte del azul del cielo encerrado en sus ojos, algo que había que notar era que al parecer es muy dotada físicamente, me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero podía sentir que no tenía malas intenciones a pesar de poseer ese tipo de energía maligna, no representaba una gran amenaza, tenía un nivel similar al mío cuando era apenas un niño, aunque no es rival para el maestro Roshi.

-En cambio la otra chica, era de cabello negro largo, parecía que lo tenía sujetado en dos coletas, y una especie de cinta naranja ataban su cabello, tenía unos ojos color violetas, pero no unos ojos color violeta cualquiera, parecía que era el violeta de alguna galaxia en particular, un violeta hermoso y una belleza que también, resplandecía con Luz propia.

-Tenía un cuerpo también dotado inclusive me atrevería a decir que es más voluptuosa que la chica de cabello rojo, de echo era un poco más alta, y me miraba con una sonrisa muy honesta, pero su energía era algo distinta a la de la otra chica, ya que por un lado, parecía tener energía malvada, pero por otro parecía tener energía pura, algo que era muy raro.

-No pude terminar diciendo más, porque mis ojos perdieron la vista completamente, se cerraron solos, había quedado inconsciente, y ahora solo me pregunte una cosa.

 **¿Dónde se supone que estoy?**

-Por supuesto la respuesta la tendría que saberla estas chicas, pero aun podía sentir como aún se me quedaban mirando, Aun estaban ahí, podía sentirlas a pesar de estar inconsciente, podía escucharlas también, todo a pesar de estar inconsciente.

\- Un hombre… así que ese extraño agujero que apareció en el cielo, trajo un hombre.

No sé exactamente quién era la que estaba hablando, no podía verlas, pero al sentir la energía de esa persona, me decía exactamente que era la chica de cabello rojo.

-Guao… tiene un tono de voz hermoso, no están agudo, ni tan grueso, simplemente, es hermoso, aunque parecía un poco sorprendida al verme.

\- Ara, Ara… ¿No cree que sea de otra facción presidenta?

Parece que la que hablo esta vez, fue la chica de cabello negro, también tenía un tono de voz bastante hermoso, una voz angelical, pero la forma en la que hablaba daba a entender que estaba algo sorprendida también, pero lo que más me confundió… fue de eso de facción, no sabía que era eso exactamente.

-Mmm… No lo creo, su energía no es la de un humano, pero tampoco identifico energía de Ángel, Ángel Caído o Demonio, es una energía que nunca había sentido antes.

-Entonces ¿qué cree que sea entonces… presidenta?

-Mmm… No lo sé Akeno. Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí.

-Está gravemente dañado y es un milagro que después de esa caída tan brutal, siga con vida, pero parece que estaba en medio de una batalla, solo mira su ropa y sus heridas, se nota que esto no fue provocado por la caída, y también esas quemaduras lo delatan.

-Ahora que lo dice presidenta, tiene razón, es un milagro que siga con vida. Pero… ¿Planea llevarlo con nosotras?

-¡Por supuesto que si Akeno! no podemos dejarlo aquí. Puedo sentir un gran poder que proviene del, a pesar de estar en estas condiciones. Tiene un nivel muy superior a un demonio de clase alta.

-¡Cómo es posible que tenga ese poder!

-Ni yo lo se Akeno.

Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos. Creo que eso se refirieron con eso de facción, a pesar de que ellas podían sentir mi poder, no estaban sintiendo ni lo que es el 1% de mi fuerza, estaba débil y cualquier ataque podía incluso matarme, además todos los niveles de poder que podía sentir, no estaban en el alcance de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu de Freezer. Parece que el nombre de una ella es de Akeno, parece que así llama a la chica de cabellos negros, mientras que la chica llamada Akeno, llama a la otra chica presidenta, ¿pero porque la llamara presidenta, será que acaso es la que dirige una nación o qué?

-Sentí como la pelirroja se acercaba hacia mi cuerpo inconsciente y todo dañado, ¿que se supone que quería hacerme ahora, será algo malo?

No era algo malo, ella se agacho y solo comenzó a sentir mi pulso, puso su mano en mi pecho, supongo que era para ver si mis pulsos aún eran normales, pero su mano, era muy suave, sentía una extraña sensación, como que si quisiera que me masajeara el cuerpo con su mano, era algo extraño en mí.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA PELIROJA._

-Sentí que su pulso aún era normal, estaba respirando, todos sus órganos internos estaban en buen estado, me quede mirándolo por un segundo su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, ya que por un lado, era apuesto.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿acaso pensaras?

-No lo estaba, nunca lo he estado por un chico, y nunca me había fijado ni en los guapos, todos pensaban en sí mismos y para mí, era difícil encontrar a alguien que me ame por ser yo misma.

-Por primera vez, admitía que este extraño, era alguien apuesto, no sé porque pensaba en eso, cuando este chico estaba gravemente lastimado.

 **¡Me sonroje!**

-Al verlo detenidamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarme, sinceramente se veía demasiado adorable a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy bien formado, unos músculos muy duro, sin una pisca de grasa, tan duros como el acero.

Tome mi postura nuevamente, dirigí la mirada hacia Akeno.

-Tenemos que llevarlos con nosotras para interrogarlo.

Llevarlo al club no sería una mala idea, quería verlo hablar, quería saber que tan fuerte era, quería que mi hermano lo conociera pero sobre todo, quería saber cómo era su personalidad y quería que me contara, quien era realmente.

-Creo que tendremos que tendremos que llevarlo cargado, no es un miembro de su nobleza para poder ser transportado con un círculo mágico, estamos algo lejos del edificio.

Akeno tenía razón, mi círculo mágico solo puede transportar a miembros de mi familia, teníamos que cargarlo, pero a simple vista, se veía que íbamos a tener algo de dificultad para transportarlo de esa manera.

Akeno Sujetaría sus pies y yo sujetaría su espalda, de esa forma podremos llevarlo cargado, su cabeza sin el quererlo, estaba entre mis pechos, lo que provoco que me sonrojara de una manera abismal, pero aun así, lo miraba con una agradable sonrisa, porque como dije anteriormente, es increíblemente adorable y no tiene la culpa de que tenga los senos exageradamente grandes.

-Muy bien presidenta, a la cuenta de tres, lo levantamos.

1…2. ¡3!

Akeno y yo, increíblemente tuvimos que usar toda nuestra fuerza física para poder levantarlo, era tan pesado como un auto, tal vez mucho mayor, ya que al parecer, pesaba toneladas

-¡Vamos presidenta, llevémoslo que no lo podre tener así por mucho tiempo!

Entendía a Akeno perfectamente, este hombre pesaba demasiado y yo tampoco lo iba poder tener sujetado mucho tiempo a pesar de que no era su cuerpo completo lo que yo estaba levantando, era una parte.

Empezamos a volar con camino hacia al club para poder llevarlo, él se hacía aun inconsciente, no mostraba ni un signo de reacción, parecía que mis pechos fueran su almohada ya que su cabeza estaba entre ellos, ya que como tengo que poner mucha fuerza para levantarlo, por eso estaba hay, pero a mí no me molestaba eso, ni tampoco me ponía incomoda, solo podía sonreír al ver lo adorable que se veía.

 **¡Estaba sonrojada nuevamente, lo admito!**

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE GOKU:_

Podía sentir lo incomodas que se sentía al cargar todo mi cuerpo, quisiera pararme o poder volar, pero no podía nada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía abrir los ojos aunque trataba, pero podía escucharlo todo. Mi cabeza al parecer estaba sobre los senos de esta chica, lo podía sentir pero… guao, tiene unos senos enormes, y más aún se sienten más grande cuando los tocas, pero no lo estaba tocando, no quería hacerlo, ella me puso en una posición en la que mi cabeza, estaba entre su senos.

 **Paso un momento.**

Sentí como me habían puesto en lo que parecía una cama, podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba tocando la suavidad de una suave cama, ya no sentía esas rocas tan dura que me estaban lastimando más.

 **¡Fiuufff!**

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte de las dos, las entendía perfectamente… cada parte de mi ropa es muy pesada, de echo cada parte pesa una tonelada, eso era una carga abismal para ellas y más aun siendo chicas.

 _PUNTA DE VISTA DE LA PELIRROJA._

-Vaya sí que pesa bastante, no me puedo explicar como un ser puede pesar tanto.

-No lose Akeno. Pero quiero que me ayudes a desvestirlo para curarlo, de esa forma ya estará recuperado para mañana, tenemos que interrogarlo.

-Ara, Ara… ya la presidenta quiere hacer cosas pervertidas con este apuesto chico.

Akeno me dijo eso con una sonrisa divertida, simulando taparse la boca para fingir que no dijo nada, pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa de diversión. No pude evitarlo, me sonroje nuevamente, yo no era alguien de hacer cosas pervertidas y más de alguien que esta inconsciente.

-Akeno por favor, como puedes decir eso, no le aria eso aún chico inconsciente, esos chistes tuyos son muy locos.

Lo admito esta vez, estaba algo nerviosa no sabía la razón exactamente, pero la sola imaginación de hacer algo pervertido con este chico, fue la que provoco eso, no sé ni si quiera porque me sonroje o me puse imaginar en eso, era algo extraño en mí.

-Está bien presidenta, no vuelvo a bromear así.

La expresión de Akeno aun así, era algo divertida, pero aun así, no tenía que fijarme mucho en eso. Dirijo la mirada hacia él.

-Empecemos a desvestirlo, Akeno.

Esa fue la orden que le di a mi Reyna y mejor amiga, asintiendo rápidamente a mis palabras.

Primero empezamos sacándole lo que parecían unas botas, parecen botas de combate por su diseño extraño, de hecho toda su ropa parecía estar hecha para eso, por lo que no hay duda de que de seguro estaba en una gran pelea.

Empecé a quitarle la bota, pero al intenta quitársela no podía, trate de intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero aun así era inútil. Akeno tenía el otro pie para quitarle la otra bota, pero tampoco ella podía, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, hasta que decidió parar, ambas estábamos agotadas físicamente, el peso de este chico es algo absurdo.

-Presidenta… su ropa es demasiada pesada, es imposible quitársela si lo hacemos sola.

Akeno tenía razón, era algo imposible si lo hacíamos ambas por separado.

-Ven aquí Akeno, ven ayúdame a quitarle esta bota.

Akeno y yo poníamos toda nuestra fuerza física para poder quitarle esta bota, eso era una vergüenza para un demonio de clase alta.

 **¡Zap Crash!**

Después de un gran esfuerzo logramos quitarle la bota, pero al caer esta contra el suelo, este se agrieto inmediatamente, ¡Qué demonios hacia este sujeto con esa ropa tan pesada y como era que no había muerto desde la altura que cayo y con el peso que lleva esta ropa!

Claramente no era un ser ordinario.

-Akeno, su ropa es demasiada pesada, no podemos dejar que siga cayendo de esa manera o derribara el suelo de este piso.

-Si presidenta, pero como este chico puede ponerse esta ropa tan pesada, eso sería un suicidio incluso para un demonio.

-Te juro que ni yo misma lo se Akeno, aún me sigo preguntando como sigue con vida después de caer desde dicha altura con tal peso que lleva cargado.

Entendía a Akeno, yo tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle a este joven chico. Y fue así como al fin logramos quitarle todo, hasta déjalo solo en ropa interior.

Estábamos jadeando del cansan seo, lo que pasamos fue un entrenamiento peor que el mismo infierno, estábamos exhaustas, no podíamos cargar algo más pesado de lo que habíamos cargado.

Cuando por fin recupere algo de aliento, dirigí la mirada hacia Akeno, pero para mi sorpresa, parecía pasmada porque acaba de ver algo, su vista solo se centraba en una sola cosa, además estaba sonrojada y ahora me explicaba yo, que fue lo que provoco que Akeno se pusiera de esa manera.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia donde estaba el chico, yo también me puse como mismo estaba Akeno, no lo pude evitar. Me había sonrojado y me había quedado pasmada.

Este hombre poseía un cuerpo totalmente musculoso, todo su cuerpo estaba conformado por masa de puro músculos, dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier fisiculturista.

-Ara, Ara… este chico sí que es musculoso.

Akeno aún mantenía esa expresión de asombro, y aunque era algo casi imposible dejar de ver, teníamos que hacer lo que debíamos de hacer, así que fui yo, quien movió todo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

 **¡Suspiro!**

-Muy bien Akeno… puedes irte a tu casa, ya yo voy a empezar el proceso de curación.

La sonrisa de Akeno pasó a una sonrisa perversa.

-Ara, Ara… presidenta, recuerde no hacer nada pervertido con el chico.

Solo di una ligera sonrisa por el humor de Akeno, podía dejarme en avergonzada a veces, pero aun así era divertido. 

_Punto de vista de Goku._

Me habían logrado sacar toda mi ropa, escuche como se esforzaron para hacerlo, a pesar de decir varias cosas que no sé exactamente qué significan, pero por lo menos sé que el objetivo de ellas era curar mis heridas, según palabras de la pelirroja, para mañana estaría bien, por lo que ya esperaba que ya fuera mañana, aunque lo que me extrañaba un poco, era que tenía que dormir conmigo desnuda para poder curarme, es un tipo de curación que nunca había experimentado antes, por lo que puede ser un tipo de curación que desconozco totalmente, o como una habilidad que posee esta chica.

 **¡Comencé a sentir algo!**

Sentí como alguien se había subido en la cama, pude sentir como el cuerpo hizo contacto con la cama. Ahora sentía como su suave piel hacia contacto con mi cuerpo, sus enormes senos ahora desnudos chocaban contra mí, ella se había apegado hacia mi bastante, definitivamente, me está abrazando y se había acomodado.

 **Esta Desnuda.**

 _Punto de vista de Rias._

Su cuerpo es muy cálido, me sentía cómoda a su lado, lo abrazaba mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre su muy formados pectorales, ya quisiera ver cuando despierte, me gustaría ver su reacción al ver que está al lado de una mujer desnuda.

-Tal vez quien sabe, pueda que sea algo… ¡Pervertido!

-Mmm, algo me dice que la pervertida soy yo ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en estas cosas?

La verdad no sé, porque me sentía tan cómoda, pero su cuerpo era muy cálido, y mis pensamientos solo eran lujuriosos, aun lo seguía viendo a él… y sinceramente, se ve más tierno que un muñeco de peluche.

Por fin decidí dormir, ya quería que fuera mañana para poderlo ver en pie, estaba emocionada, no sabía porque, pero algo me decía que las cosas buenas empiezan a partir de ahora.

Fue así como decidí entregarme al sueño, a la vez inicie con el proceso de curación.

 _Día Siguiente._

 _Punto de vista de Goku._

Me había quedado dormido la noche anterior, la verdad estaba demasiado débil como para seguir en el estado en el que me encontraba, era algo difícil estar escuchando todo lo que está sucediendo mientras Estas inconsciente, es como un estado mental el cual se obtiene con un arduo control mental.

Empecé abrir los ojos lentamente, ya podía sentir como los rayos del sol entraban a través de una ventana, aunque mi visión era un poco borrosa, se iba aclarando mientras aún más abría los ojos.

¡Por fin había recuperado la conciencia! Mirando un par veces a mis alrededores, pude ver que estaba en lo que parecía una habitación, algo rara pero es una habitación.

-Vaya, estoy totalmente, curado, recupere todas mis fuerzas incluso, creo que soy más poderoso, bueno siempre sucede cada vez que me recupero de un gran daño como el que tenía.

Había dejado de fijarme en mi mismo, solo para ver que ella no estaba ahí.

-Mmm, al parecer se despertó antes que yo.

Fue lo que pensé y luego vi en lo que parecía un estante, entonces me levante y luego me fui a poner mi ropa.

-Mmm, creo que necesitare un traje nuevo.

Tome la ropa del estante, y luego pude ver que estaba algo dañada, podía usarla por unos días, pero luego tendría que buscar otro traje.

-Mmm si exactamente, no puedo sentir la energía de los demás, no puedo sentir la energía de los supremos Kaiosamas, donde se supone que estoy, que lugar será este, sé que es un planeta tierra, pero ¿porque siento las cosas tan diferentes, porque siento energías malignas y puras en este lugar? qué extraño.

Me senté aun lado de la cama y luego tome una actitud pensativa.

-¡Aaaahhh Ya se!

Me pare de la cama y luego pensé.

-Esas chicas tienen que saber algo al respecto, ahora que lo pienso bien, puedo sentir varias energías después de esta habitación y son malignas, pero no representan una amenaza para mí, así que es hora de presentarme.

En un principio considere abandonar el planeta a ver si estaba en un planeta que se parecía mucho a la tierra, pero no podía actuar como mal agradecido ya que esa chica salvo mi vida, aunque bueno… no literalmente, pero aun así me curo, también pensándolo bien, no importa en qué planeta me encontrase, la única forma de no poder sentir la energía de mis amigos era si no estuviéramos en la misma dimensión o en el mismo universo, por lo que ya probablemente, tendría una posible respuesta a mi interrogante tan absurda.

 _Punto de Vista de Rias._

 **Sala de Club de lo oculto.**

Estaba sentada en el escritorio, chequeando un papeleo que tenía que atender.

-Presidenta, aquí está él Te. Esa era Akeno quien me había puesto una taza de Té en el escritorio, como el día apenas comenzaba siempre me gustaba empezarlo con un buen te de Akeno.

Akeno luego sirvió Te, a otros dos chicos los cuales les voy a presentar.

Koneko Tōjō, es una niña que está en primer año, es la mascota de la escuela debido a su tierna y linda figura. Ella es mi torre, y tiene una gran fuerza física al igual que una gran resistencia y una gran defensa.

En cuanto su apariencia Koneko… es una niña de 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. Su cabello está formado por lo que parece, flequillos teniendo solo dos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos en la frente, mientras que en la parte de atrás, su cabello es corto.

En cuanto a su personalidad… pues no es la chica que suele hablar mucho, siempre suele estar muy callada y comiendo dulces en especial, Youkan.

En cambio, el otro miembro era de género masculino.

Yūto Kiba, es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, es de una figura delgada, es considerado el príncipe de la academia Kouh, debido a que todas las chicas lo consideran muy encantador, aunque a él no le suele tomar cierta importancia a tanta admiración, y también, es mi caballero.

En cuanto a su personalidad, es alguien optimista, respetuoso y se preocupa por sus compañeros, es una persona muy amable.

Tal vez ya conozcan a Akeno, pero no del todo.

Akeno Himejima, ella es la segunda al mando de mi clan. Ella es mi Reyna, y es una chica muy sarcástica en sus comentarios, de seguro ya lo habrán notado antes además es alguien traviesa y divertida. Sin embargo, cuando estamos en batalla, su personalidad cambia a una muy sádica, tanto así que es nombrada como la Reyna del Sadismo.

Ellos son miembros de mi nobleza.

La verdad siendo sincera, no estaba prestando atención al papeleo que tenía en frente, estaba pensando en él.

 **¡Ya estaba ansiosa de que saliera para que se presente!**

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE KIBA._

La presidenta se veía rara este día, no sé porque algo me decía que la presidenta estaba algo pensativa, parecía más pensar en otra cosa que estar centrando su atención hacia el papeleo que tenía en su escritorio.

Que extraño, ni si quiera está mirando lo que tiene en la mano, eso lo note a fijarme detenidamente, algo raro en la presidenta, que será lo que la tiene tan pensativa, estaba muy curioso.

Tome un refrescante sorbo de té. No hay nada mejor que probar él te de Akeno por las mañanas.

¡Mmm! Se escuchó el sonido de una perilla, esa perilla era de la puerta que dirigía a la habitación de la presidenta, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Eeen… ¡Hola, buenos días!

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia el sujeto que había salido de la habitación de la presidenta, todos estábamos extrañados al ver el extraño hombre.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE GOKU._

Me había dirigido hacia donde se encontraban las presencias que se encontraban después de la habitación en donde estaba, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que ese tipo de energía maligna le partencia a unos chicos tan jóvenes, este tipo de energía lo había sentido antes y según lo que pude escuchar de las dos chicas pues esto solo significaba algo.

La chica de cabello rojo, la cual era llamada presidenta, se había parado del escritorio en donde estaba.

-¡Buenos días! Ya te sientes mejor.

La primera en hablar fue la chica de cabello rojizo, lo pregunto con cierto tono de agrado.

 **Bueno chicos, esto es una parte de la novela, es el primer volumen y lo estoy empezando hacer, a esto me refería de narrar la historia desde la perspectiva de otros personajes, pero esta vez dándoles participación a todos ellos claro, para que no se queden como simples Coprotagonista. Si les gusta cómo va la novela, pues dejen su comentario y si no, pues dejen saber que está mal.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en goku el dios destructor. JANE.**

26


	2. PROCESO 2

-Eeen… ¡Hola, buenos días!

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia el sujeto que había salido de la habitación de la presidenta, todos estábamos extrañados al ver el extraño hombre.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE GOKU._

Me había dirigido hacia donde se encontraban las presencias que se encontraban después de la habitación en donde estaba, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que ese tipo de energía maligna le partencia a unos chicos tan jóvenes, este tipo de energía lo había sentido antes y según lo que pude escuchar de las dos chicas pues esto solo significaba algo.

La chica de cabello rojo, la cual era llamada presidenta, se había parado del escritorio en donde estaba.

-¡Buenos días! Ya te sientes mejor.

La primera en hablar fue la chica de cabello rojizo, lo pregunto con cierto tono de agrado.

-¡Si! Estoy mucho mejor ahora. Te doy las gracias por curarme, y traerme aquí para descansar, estaba muy lastimado.

Le respondí al igual que le di las gracias, algo que era característico de mí, era siempre sonreír y ponerme la mano en la nuca cuando agradecía a alguien.

-Es bueno que te sientas mejor, de verdad estabas fuertemente lastimado. Ahora podías tomar asiento por favor, quisiera hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

Ella pregunto aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, sabía que me pediría eso, pero lo que yo me preguntaba era, cual tipo de pregunta quería realizarme.

-De acuerdo, después de todo no sería algo molesto.

-¡Gracia!, ahora si quieres puede tomar el asiento.

Me había ofrecido sentarme en uno de sus muebles, los cuales yo diría, parecen muy cómodos.

-¡Gracias!

Luego de agradecer por haberme ofrecido sentarme en sus muebles, dirigí la mirada hacia los dos chicos que estaban sentados en un mueble.

Un chico y una chica, era lo que estaba presenciando, su apariencia significaba eran muy jóvenes aun, de hecho, la chica parecía más a la edad de Trunks, mientras que el chico estaría cerca de tener algunos 16 años.

Ambos me miraban con curiosidad, los entendía a ambos ya que no me conocían, tenía planeado hablarles pero antes, pude ver como una bandeja que tenía una taza encima, se puso en mi frente.

-¿Quieres un poco de Té? Es bueno por la mañana después de un gran sueño.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la chica que me lo estaba ofreciendo, se trataba de la chica llamada Akeno o como fuese que la llamaba la que se hace llamar presidenta, en su rostro tenia marcada una adorable sonrisa pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados, lo que le hacía ver más adorable, para tener energía malvada, al parecer eran bastante buenos.

-¡Gracias!

Obviamente tuve que agradecer dicho gesto por parte de la chica, claro él Te era muy bueno por la mañana, había tomado él Te y luego di un ligero sorbo.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta, te gusto? Me había interrogado aun manteniendo ese gesto tan agradable.

-La verdad… es el mejor te que había probado en mi vida, si está muy bueno.

Tenía que ser sincero, antes había tomado Te que siempre me preparaba Milk, antes de que muriera, disfrutaba cada cosa que ella me preparaba, pero este Te, la verdad que estaba bastante bueno y tenía un aroma único.

-Me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado mi Te, me alegra mucho, disfrútalo.

Al parecer le agrado bastante que me haya gustado su Te, al parecer era el tipo de chica que no le gustaba que nada le saliera mal y que todo le saliera perfecto, la chica luego se había retirado y se había puesto al lado de la chica pelirroja, la cual ahora estaba sentada nuevamente en su escritorio.

-Muy bien, antes quisieras decirme… ¿quién eres?

Sospecho que diría eso así que estaba listo para responder.

-Mi nombre, es… Son Goku, pero pueden llamarme Goku.

-Muy bien Goku, mi nombre es, Rias Gremory, soy la heredera del clan Gremory.

Al fin sabía cuál era el nombre de la pelirroja, la verdad le queda muy bien, pero entonces quisiera saber ahora porque la chica llamada a Akeno, la llama presidenta.

-Ahora quiero que me digas, ¿que eres tú? Puedo sentir que no eres un humano, Demonio, Ángel Caído o Ángel, por lo que quiero saber que eres realmente.

Esto era algo simple de responder.

-Bueno, pues yo soy un Saiyajin.

Mi respuesta, solo provoco que todos se pusieran curiosos.

-¿Sai-Saiyajin? Con confusión en su expresión fue lo que dijo el chico de cabellos rubio.

-Y… ¿Qué es exactamente un Saiyajin?

Bueno la verdad tenía que pensar esta pregunta, ya que solo tengo la información que me dio Radizt y Vegeta.

-Mmm, pues bueno. Los Saiyajins son una raza de guerreros, somos considerados la raza de guerreros más poderosa que existe en el universo. Éramos una raza que solíamos conquistar planetas y luego venderlos, o simplemente destruirlos, eso es lo que tengo entendido.

Mi respuesta había sido simple de explicar, pero al parecer a todos los dejo como en un estado de silencio absoluto, incluso la chica que estaba comiendo, dejo de comer lo que parecían dulces y se quedó a medio de morder uno al escuchar mi respuesta.

-¿De-De-Destruir planetas?

Rias parpadeo un par de veces, parecía sorprendida por que escucho como si fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué la impresión, aquí nadie puede ser eso?

Estaba confuso al ver las reacciones de todos.

-Mmm bueno, creo que si pueden, pero eso es algo complicado, pero bueno, ¿Me puedes explicar exactamente quién eres y quienes son exactamente los Saiyajins?

Vaya, esta pregunta si que fue más vareada, por suerte no era muy olvidadizo y podía recordar ciertas cosas.

-Pues bueno. Yo fui un Saiyajins que fue criado en la tierra. Verán esta es la historia de los Saiyajins.

\- Los Saiyajines, son la raza de guerreros más, poderosa que existe. Anteriormente nuestra raza, recibía órdenes de un tirano llamado Freezer, quien se encargaba de conquistar planetas para quedárselos o venderlos. Los Saiyajines hicieron negociaciones con él, a cambio de tecnología, nosotros ofreceríamos nuestros servicios como guerrero, conquistando planetas para él.

-Servimos a Freezer durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día, escucho la leyenda del legendario Súper Saiyajin.

-Aquel legendario Súper Saiyajin, sería quien lo derrotara en un combate a muerte, y según lo que me dijeron, el temió a que aquel ser apareciera y lo derrotara y para evitar eso, decidió traicionarnos a nosotros los Saiyajines y matarnos.

-Freezer entonces destruyo nuestro planeta, pero antes de que este fuera destruido yo fui enviado a la tierra.

Les había contado todas mis aventuras, desde que era un niño, las grandes batallas que tuve a esta edad tan prematura… como la gran batalla de Piccolo Daimaku, el cual era un demonio que quería conquistar la tierra, claro mi gran batalla contra el ejército de la patrulla roja, un ejército que tenía los suficientes recursos como para conquistar el mundo, mis aventuras buscando las esferas del dragón, le conté toda mi vida a ellos, desde pelear contra Freezer, hasta mi última batalla contra Majin Buu.

-Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Majin Buu destruyera nuestro mundo, la enorme bola de energía que había creado era como tener al mismo sol en frente de ti. Cuando contra reste el ataque con mis más poderosa técnica y mi máximo poder, nuestros poderes colisionaron fuertemente y la tierra no pudo resistir a pesar de que fuera una energía concentrada, pero al final creí que iba a morir junto con Majin Buu pero luego sentí como algo me atrajo, creo que fue una especie de agujero espacio tiempo o lo que yo llamaría, un agujero dimensional, luego caí aquí y pues aquí me tienen.

Había terminado de contarles toda la información acerca de mi vida, no lo consideraba algo privado, aunque no sabía porque pero no me importaba, pero ahora me pregunto, porque todos están mudos.

En especial ahora puede sentir que están asustados.

-Esta no sé cómo creérmela, a ver si entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que tú resultaste ser aquel legendario Súper Saiyajin al que tanto temió, el pirata Galáctico llamada Freezer, y lograste derrotarlo?

Esa fue la interrogante de Rias, parecía algo nerviosa e inclusive, tuvo que secarse lo que parecía sudores ya que estaba sudando, lo cual era algo extraño, parece que se impresionaron demasiado.

-Pues claramente te dije que sí.

-¿Seres que pueden destruir planetas más grande que el sol, destruir sistemas solares dices, Galaxias y por ultimo universos?

-Pues bueno, el planeta Namekuseiyin, según me habían informado tenía 3 veces más masa que el sol, el sol tiene 332 mil veces la masa de la tierra, pero bueno destruir un planeta como Namekuseiyin no es la gran cosa que digamos.

-¡De verdad estás loco!

Rias como que se había molestado parándose duramente de su asiento y chocando ambas manos en su escritorio, al parecer no me creía.

-Esferas del dragón que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo incluso restaurar planetas destruidos y revivir personas, has muerto varias veces y ha regresado a la vida gracias a esas esferas.

-¿Caíste de un agujero verdad? De seguro te diste un fuerte golpe y por casualidad estas vivo, tal vez ese golpe que contaste que te diste de niño, es lo que te paso cuando caíste de ese agujero.

Esa fue la conclusión del chico rubio, todo era un engaño supuestamente, pero la verdad es que no sé porque no me creen, pues para empezar no soy un humano y ellos muy bien lo saben, podía ser tonto en varios sentidos pero para decir la verdad simplemente lo demostraba.

Me cruce de brazos ante esto, dio un ligero suspiro y cerré los ojos, luego los abrí ligeramente y dirigí la mirada hacia Rias.

-Mmm bueno. ¿Cuándo me encontraste viste que si caí del agujero, verdad?

Fue la pregunta que le hice a Rias.

-Pues… Sí, pero como eso puede explicar todo lo que acabas de decir.

Eso era algo simple de responder.

-¿Tu no crees en mi pasado, o en mi poder, verdad?

-En ambas cosas no creo.

Ya tenía una estrategia para ver que yo tenía razón.

-Cuando me encontraste, pude escuchar que dijiste que tenía un poder similar a un demonio de clase alta o como se le diga. Lo que quiere decir que son Demonios bastantes poderosos aquí, ¿verdad?

Había interrogado nuevamente.  
-Bueno pues la verdad es…

Se había detenido porque al parecer ya se había dado cuenta.

-La verdad, es que sí. Para ser un demonio de clase alta se necesita pasar por un arduo proceso.

Ella había respondido con un tono más calmado esta vez.

-Demonio de clase alta, ¿está diciendo presidenta?

El chico de cabellos rubio, había interrogado muy sorprendido.

-Sabes que es lo que aún me da más la razón, Rias. Cuando sentiste mi poder, esa vez, estaba muy lastimado y había gastado todas mis energías. La otra cosa es… que ni si quiera has sentido ni lo que es el 1% de mi fuerza. Pero bueno, si no quieren creerme, pues son problemas de ustedes.

La verdad a mí no me importaba si me creían o no, aunque no me gustara que me tacharan como mentiroso, nunca había mentido a nadie y nunca lo aria porque… no tengo necesidad de hacer tal cosa.

Rias dio un ligero suspiro y luego se sentó en su escritorio. Ella solo miro hacia Akeno, quien la miraba con algo de seriedad. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia los otros chicos quienes también la miraron fijamente por unos instantes.

-Goku. La verdad es que aquí ni las deidades no son capaces de destruir galaxias o planetas más grandes que el sol que dices, apenas hay deidades que si pueden destruir este mundo con fuerza bruta, pero con algo de dificultad, por eso es difícil creerte, dices cosas que ni las personas más fuertes de este mundo no serían capaces de realizar y por eso es muy difícil creerte. Pero bueno, lo que dices tiene sentido y además no eres de este mundo ya que yo lo vi con mi propios ojos, así que te voy a creer.

Al parecer había admitido que yo tenía la razón, lo cual tenía que hacer así, ella lo había admitido de forma calmada.

-No tendría por qué mentirle a ustedes, no ganaría nada mintiéndoles. Pero ahora bien, ya que saben todo sobre mí, y saben de lo que soy capaz, ahora quiero que ustedes también me expliquen ¿porque puedo sentir tantas energías diferentes?

La verdad es que ya quería explicaciones del lugar donde me encontraba, y la necesitaba para saber exactamente donde me encontraba.

-Bueno, ya que nos contaste sobre ti, ahora te voy a decir quiénes somos y porque puedes sentir tantas energías diferentes.

-Pues para empezar Goku. Existe lo que son, las tres facciones.

Las facciones están divididas entre los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios. En el pasado ambas facciones, se encontraban en una guerra hace mucho tiempo atrás en el pasado. Por el momento, no estamos en guerra, pero aun así un miembro de otra facción no se debe meter en territorios de otra facción, o si no eso podía desatar otra guerra de nuevo. Si es cierto que puedes sentir esas energías, ya sabrás de quienes se tratan, y por lo tanto ya debo saber, quienes somos nosotros.

Esa fue la explicación de Rias, al parecer me había quitado una gran duda, y que si sabía que era ellos, pues claro lo sabía perfectamente por su energía.

-Son Demonios, lose. Pero qué extraño, no son de la clase de demonios que conozco.

Las chicas se habían extrañado ante esto que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo son los demonios que has visto, Goku?

Esa fue la interrogante de Rias, era algo simple de responder.

-Pues… la verdad es que los demonios que yo suelo conocer son muy feos y tienen cuernos. Al contrario de ustedes pues… digamos que son muy lindas para parecer Demonios.

Había respondido con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, poniéndome la mano en la nuca, algo característico que suele hacer.

 _PUNTA DE VISTA DE AKENO._

 **¡Me Sonroje por eso que dijo!**

La presidenta me había mirado, y pude presenciar claramente que estaba algo sonrojada ante ese comentario, la verdad es que la forma en que le dijo, tuvo cierto tono de infante, y la verdad parecía muy inocente.

-Bueno… pues gracias por el dicho Goku.

La expresión de la presidenta, era algo extraña, igual como la de anoche, la verdad ya se había puesto nerviosa en dos ocasiones, cuando Goku le dice algo que provoca que se altere de esa manera.

-Bueno como sabes que somos demonios, pues quiero que se presenten chicos.

Esa fue la orden de la presidenta, el primero en pararse del mueble fue Kiba.

-Hola, disculpa por no presentarme antes. Mi nombre es, Yūto Kiba, y déjame decirte que es un placer en concerté a ti, Goku, puedes llamarme Yūto, o simplemente Kiba.

Kiba se había presentado de una manera respetuosa, la verdad era alguien muy amistoso en especial cuando conocía personas nuevas.

Luego siguió Koneko.

\- Koneko Tōjō, esa soy yo, me puedes llamar Koneko también, es un placer en conocerte.

Koneko también se había presentado, como siempre no demostraba alguna expresión, lo hacía de una forma vacía, algo característico de ella.

-Ella no suele hablar mucho, discúlpala Goku.

La presidenta lo había dicho para que supiera que Koneko, es así.

-Jejeje, descuida, está bien.

Mmm, al parecer no tomo la presentación de Koneko como algo grosero, al parecer era muy amable, algo que me hacía sentir bien, pero yo me presentaría mejor.

-Ara, Ara… Y yo soy, Akeno Himejima, pero puedes llamarme Akeno. Es un placer en conocerte a ti Goku, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Me había presentado con una gran sonrisa en mi expresión y una gran emoción, eso para que sintiera que de verdad quería ser su amiga.

-Goku quiero que sepas que ellos son miembros de mi nobleza.

-¿Nobleza dices?

Goku interrogo con curiosidad.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE RIAS._

-Ósea, ellos son parte de mi familia, te voy a explicar mejor.

-En los clanes que hay entre los demonios, existe lo que es una nobleza de aquel miembro de dicho clan. La nobleza se basa en el juego del ajedrez, por ejemplo.

-Kiba es mi caballero, por lo que es muy veloz y un ágil espadachín.

-Koneko, posee una gran fuerza física, al igual que se ocupa de las fuertes resistencias, por lo que es una torre.

-Akeno ocupa el rango de Reyna, y posee ciertas habilidades, también es conocida como la sacerdotisa del rayo, porque su poder se basa en el control de los rayos.

-Por último, yo soy el Rey, ahora entiendes un poco de que va todo esto.

Mi explicación fue clara y precisa, pero Goku aún seguía algo pensativo.

-Bueno, creo que entendí un poco, no se mucho sobre eso del ajedrez, solo lo he visto una vez, pero gracias por la explicación Rias.

Mmm, bueno no todos juegan al ajedrez, por lo que no es su culpa que no haya entendido muy bien, además él me dijo que era de una raza guerrera, así que se me ocurrió algo.

-Bueno chicas, les agradezco bastante que me hayan curado, pero ahora tengo que saber cómo regreso a mi mundo, no saben de alguien que me pueda ayudar.

Goku nos había interrogado, pero la verdad es que no lo podía dejar ir así de simple, esta ciudad era vigilada por mi clan, por lo que si Goku de repente se topaba con un miembro de otra facción, sucederían grandes problemas, ya que yo no soy la única que puede sentir su poder, por lo que tenía que ponerlo claro.

-Goku tú no te puedes ir, ahora que estas aquí eres mi responsabilidad y dejarte suelto, podía causar que cualquier ser de otra facción se tope contigo y suceda algo horrible, por lo que no puedo dejar que te vayas.

Me había parado del escritorio, para imponer más autoridad aunque si tengo entendido que es capaz de destruir el universo, no quiero imaginar lo que le aria a las facciones, aunque estas se juntasen no serían rival para él.

-Bueno, y que quieres que haga entonces, no tengo un lugar donde quedarme en este mundo.

-La verdad es que no creo que nadie pueda ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo, ya que al parecer eres de otra dimensión. Lo segundo y por último, te voy a proponer algo.

-Si te unes a mi nobleza, te daré un lugar en donde quedarte y todo lo que necesites, claro cuando siempre nos ayude y nos protejas cuando lo necesitemos, que te parece.

Tener a alguien como él, en mi clan sería de gran ayuda puesto a que su poder, nos ayudaría bastante en los Ratin Games, mi intención era hacer que fuera mi siervo, además de que fuera un demonio como yo.

-Mmm, es una oferta interesante, pero si unirme a tu nobleza implica convertirme en un demonio, pues no aceptare, no quiero convertirme en un demonio.

Me había entristecido un poco por dentro al escuchar eso, justamente tiene que convertirse en demonio para poder ser parte de mi nobleza, pero creo que no salió como quería y no podía obligarlo, pero por lo menos se me ocurrió algo.

-Está bien Goku, no te voy a convertir en demonio, pero prométeme que si nos protegerás y ayudaras cuando lo necesitemos.

-Pues entonces hay si acepto.

Me alegre al saber que nos protegería, estaba muy feliz al saber que estaría de nuestro lado, estaba muy emocionada, tanto así, que quise abrazarlo, pero no exageraría mi alegría.

-Me alegra mucho Goku que aceptaras. Entonces a partir de mañana, empezaras a ir a la academia con nosotros, ya estas inscrito.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE GOKU._

-¡Queeeee… estudiar! Eso no, yo no nací para esas cosas, de hecho no soy bueno en los estudios y no se me da eso de estudiar, eso más bien se le da a mi hijo Gohan, además estoy algo viejo para esas cosas.

Estudiar eso ¡jamás! De tan solo ver a Gohan estudiar cuando era un niño, me daba escalofrió ya me imagino lo que sería estar en una academia, por lo que claramente no aceptaría eso.

-¡Goku! Eso no era parte del trato, te dije que tenías que estar con nosotros para protegernos, además no se nota que estés muy viejo, ¿cuál es tu edad?

Rias parecía algo molesta al escuchar la decisión de no ir a la academia, pero lo de mi edad no era algo que solía tomar en cuenta.

-Mmm pues bueno, haber… no suelo tomar mucho en cuenta esas cosas, pero creo que son unos 38 años.

-Pero si tú pareces un joven de 23 años Goku, no mientas.

-No engañes a un libro por su portada, la verdad es que luzco algo joven porque la juventud de mi raza dura más que la de un humano normal, esto para poder pelear por un largo tiempo, tal vez por eso creas que tengo cierta edad, pero como te dije no voy a ir a la academia, no te preocupes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, los voy a proteger chicos.

Luego de decir lo último, había levantado el pulgar en alto con una gran sonrisa, para que tuvieran confianza en mis palabras, ya que si ellos no o nadie aquí podía ayudarme a regresar a mi dimensión, pues yo tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo por lo que me quedaría aquí el resto de mi vida.

Eso pareció calmarla, no solo a ella sino a todos los chicos su expresión era de asombro al principio, pero luego paso ese rostro, al parecer ya tenía cierta confianza en mí. 

-Está bien Goku, entonces no iras a la academia, pero espero que mantengas tu promesa. Por cierto Goku, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

De verdad sí que era algo interrogativa, porque sinceramente ya habían sido demasiadas preguntas las que había realizado.

-Veo que necesitas cierto cambio de ropa. Pero quiero preguntarte realmente, ¿cómo puedes soportar tanto peso?, para desvestirte ayer tuvimos que usar toda nuestra fuerza física.

-Mmm, veamos. La verdad es que es muy ligera para mí, pero para ustedes sería una carga fatal. Pues bueno, cada prenda de mi ropa pesa una tonelada.

Al escuchar eso, la pequeña chica llamada Koneko se había levantado, dirigiéndose hacia a mí, con una mirada seria, sus amigos la miraron con curiosidad, pues porque se dirigía hacia a mí, de seguro ustedes se preguntaran.

Se había parado justamente en frente de mí, ella me miraba con esos ojos de color avellana, los cuales eran bastante hermosos y había que admitirlo.

-Usted, ¿usa el Ki verdad?

Esa fue la interrogante de Koneko, estaba algo sorprendido al ver que ella sabía sobre el Ki, ya que solo podía sentir que las chicas podían usar la magia que no suele ser una energía muy destructiva.

-Pues… si, lo controlo desde mi niñez pequeña. Me sorprende que tú seas la única que usa el Ki, por eso es que posees una gran resistencia y fuerza física.

-Si… yo también uso el Ki. Ahora quisiera que me pasaras una prendas de esas haber si es cierto que pesan tantos.

Al parecer quería comprobar si es verdad que pesaban tanto.

-Está bien.

Luego de haber dicho eso, me había quitado una de mis sudaderas, ella había juntado sus dos manos para que se la pasara.

-Te cuidado, Koneko.

Luego de haberle advertido, le había pasado mi sudadera, se la tuve que poner yo mismo para no arrojársela y que cayera como una bala.

Sorprendentemente, todos miraron con asombro a Koneko, ya que al parecer había logrado mantener mi sudadera sujetada con ambas manos.

-Mmm… si justamente pesan más que un auto, tenga.

Koneko luego de comprender que el peso de mi sudadera no era ordinario, me lo había devuelto.

-Viste que tiene un gran peso, Koneko.

-La verdad es que sí, yo no resistiría con ambas sudaderas puestas en mis muñecas por mucho tiempo. Es increíble que pueda tener esa carga tan pesada como si fuera una ropa normal y corriente, Goku-sempai.

Me extrañe un poco al ver que Koneko, me llamo Goku-sempai, pues supuestamente no es el tipo de chica que suele hablar mucho según lo que me dijo Rias, además no se me da bien eso de maestro para que me diga sempai, luego de que Koneko dijera eso volvió donde estaba sentada a terminar de comer sus dulces.

-Muy bien Goku, puedes quedarte en la habitación que está más arriba de este edificio, bueno luego te lo mostrare porque ya es la hora de que vayamos a clases. Si quieres puedes explorar este mundo, pero recuerda siempre estas sugerencias que te daré

-Por favor por más que te guste pelear, no desafíes a los ángeles o ángeles caídos, esto para evitar problemas porque como te dije eres mi responsabilidad y por favor, mucho menos los mates, para que no te metas con uno actúa como alguien normal, siempre mantén tu energía muy baja. Los ángeles caídos son los que suelen estar en la tierra y muy pocos ángeles están aquí, ya que algunos ángeles están porque están en una misión, pero solo te digo para que no vayas a ninguna de las facciones por el momento. ¿Quedo claro Goku?

La verdad es que quería encontrar a alguien con que pelear, y por lo que me dijeron sería algo malo que se volvieran a matar entre sí.

-Mmm… bueno, te voy a dejar algo claro, y es que no me gustan que me den órdenes, eso lo detesto, pero descuida, no tengo en interés en enfrentar a nadie por el momento, hasta ahora no he podido sentir a alguien que me haga sacar ni el 10% de mi fuerza.

Podían pensar que era un presumido, ya que lo dije como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, pero en cierta parte tenía razón, pues pelear con sujetos que tenían el nivel de pelea del integrante de piel roja de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu era como un chiste de humor negro.

-No es una orden Goku, solo es una sugerencia y es muy necesario que lo tomes en cuenta.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE RIAS._

La verdad me sentí algo ofendida por haber dicho eso, teníamos claro que era un ser de poder inmenso, que nadie aquí le puede hacer frente, pero no era para presumir, aunque la verdad pensándolo bien, él tenía razón así como dijo que no gana nada mintiéndonos y era una realidad, pero lo que me sorprendía era que a pesar de contar con tal fuerza, era muy amable o algo inocente por no entender ciertas cosas, pero la verdad es que con un poder así cualquier miembro de una facción si dependiera con un poder como ese, pues claramente no se dejaría guiar ni por su líder, lo usaría para sus propios beneficios pero Goku, era muy diferente, por lo que me sorprendí bastante que se llevara de mis consejos, claro no lo usaría para cumplir mis propios propósitos ya que al no ser un demonio no podía participar en los Ratin Games.

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE GOKU._

-Te entiendo Rias, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Entonces Goku, si quieres me puedes esperar para que te enseñe tu habitación o si no puedes ir a verla por ti mismo, cuando llegue te voy a conseguir algo de ropa, ya que al parecer la tuya esta algo dañada.

-¿Puede ser una ropa que tenga el mismo peso que tiene esta? porque la verdad es que este peso es necesario para mis calentamientos y entrenamientos y por favor que sea un traje como este.

-Mmm… dudo que pueda hacerte algo así de pesado, digo que clase de materia hace que una ¿tela pese tanto? Eso ni con magia lo podía hacer.

-Pues la verdad no sé.

Mi respuesta fue algo simple, puesto a que esta ropa con cierto tipo de peso, me la solía dar Kamisama o Kaiosama.

-Bueno, ya luego veremos qué podemos hacer, Goku, bueno ya nos vamos, recuerda no meterte en problemas.

\- Nos vemos luego… ¡Goku-kun! Ufufufuffff.

Eeeehh… …

Esa expresión de Akeno sí que fue algo extraña, sobre todo tenía lo que parecía una sonrisa juguetona.

-Nos vemos luego… Goku-kun.

Ese fue Kiba quien se despidió con un amable gesto.

-Adiós… Goku-sempai.

Esa fue Koneko quien también se había despedido, sin mantener alguna clase de emoción.

-Luego nos vemos Goku-San.

Esa fue Rias quien se despidió con un adorable gesto por su parte, aunque me encontraba raro que me llamaron por Kun y Sempai, la que me suele llamar con el honorifico San es Milk, el mismo con el que me llamo Rias.

Luego de haberse ello despedido, me habían dejado solo en la sala.

-Mmm… bueno, ahora es hora de empezar a explorar este nuevo mundo, mejor esperare a que Rias me muestre la habitación, por el momento quería explorar, ya que también tengo cierta curiosidad sobre este mundo, algo que me dice que tengo que verlo de arriba hacia abajo.

 _ **LIFE 2**_

 _ **UN PERVERTIDO Y UNA MONJA**_


End file.
